


What, What, What are you doing?

by merkintosh



Series: drabbles [7]
Category: Glee, Sassy Gay Friend (Comedy Skit)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn gets a talking to by the Sassy Gay Friend over her choices in Season Two</p>
            </blockquote>





	What, What, What are you doing?

**Author's Note:**

> The Sassy Gay Friend is a series of skits from the Second City Network.

"Quinnie, sweetheart, I thought you were going to be a freebitch this season? Instead, you attach yourself like a pathetic limpet to a dork with...hot abs--I need a moment--who screams, 'Closet case! Closet case! Look at me, I'm gayer than a double rainbow!'"

"I know. But I love falling in love."

"Well, you should just get your ass over to Breadstix and fall in love with a wheelbarrow of breadsticks instead because that's more stiff action than you're ever going to see with him."

"Oh, stop it! You're so mean!"

"It's just because I care. Now let's go shopping and get you out of those awful babydoll dresses. You can be such a stupid bitch, sometimes."

*flips scarf*

"What a stupid bitch."


End file.
